Die Kalt Grad's Return
Die Kalt Grad's Return is the fifth saga of Overture 2. This saga showed the return of the main antagonist of Naturellescraft, Die Kalt Grad. Synopsis Brandon Huxley of Templar fame would step onto the cobbled streets of the Naturellian colony and would meet once again with Figaro, their first encounter in twenty-five years. Huxley was not all that enthralled with the man who was not his former friend but agreed to help him regain his old memories of Vandeer. With the two together again, the one they had fooled years before would return, this time with all his sights set on getting revenge. A Cloaked Figure A cold breeze would come onto the Naturellian and a mysterious cloaked figure would walk into a bar, his identity unknown. A mercenary would attempt to murder two of the colonists and would be pursued by Brandon Huxley. Huxley would follow the mercenary until he reported to his master, the cloaked figure. In a confrontation, the hooded figure revealed himself to be Die Kalt Grad himself, the most vile of Naturelles' enemies. In a short confrontation Huxley would be unable to defeat Die Kalt Grad. Grad would rise up over the Naturellian Colony and flood it, very much like the destruction of Ostacre. Desperation The Naturellian Colony would not be decimated as Die Kalt Grad had wanted, for it lay in a basin and could not be swept away like Ostacre. The Ice King would establish an ice plateau looking over the flooded colony and attempt to sway others over to his side. Huxley, surviving the flood called upon the aid of Angrod Saibot to assist him in dueling Die Kalt Grad. Angrod and Huxley would not be able to duel Die Kalt Grad, for as soon as they approached him, Die Kalt Grad used his magic to whisk them away into a cave far below the surface level. Without any means to escape the two realized they may die in the caves and Huxley was forced to use magic he had little grasp of to escape. Huxley was able to get Angrod out of the cave as well as himself but as soon as he arrived at his located, slipped into a coma, having pushed his aging body to its limits. Disintegration With Huxley incapacitated and Figaro missing, it would seem Die Kalt Grad would win. The Man With No Name, tired of Die Kalt Grad who had interfered with his plans by fighting Huxley decided to end Die Kalt Grad himself. The two would engage in a battle of the centuries outside the colony by the train station with Die Kalt Grad rapidly freezing objects and The Man With No Name destroying these objects with his Fragor Manus. Die Kalt Grad would become overpowered and attempt to flee, escaping into a nearby house. The Man With No Name followed him inside and after Die Kalt Grad could not be slain by sword, TMWNN used his Frago Manus to wipe out the dark wizard from the world. Huxley would awaken and learn that the enemy who had proved to be so problematic for him was rather easily dispatched by his boss, The Man With No Name. Die Kalt Grad's defeat led many to wonder just what kind of powers The Man With No Name had, for the wizard they had been unable to touch was obliterated by the mysterious bespectacled man. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 2